805 Squadron RAN
|allegiance= |branch=Royal Navy Royal Australian Navy |type= |size= |garrison= |battles= |decorations= |battle_honours=Korea 1951–52 |disbanded= }} 805 Squadron was a Royal Australian Navy Fleet Air Arm squadron, which previously operated as 805 Naval Air Squadron of the Royal Navy Fleet Air Arm. First formed in 1940 and operating for the duration of World War II in both the Mediterranean and Pacific theatres, 805 Squadron was recreated as a unit of the Royal Australian Navy (RAN) in 1948, and operated from Australian aircraft carriers until 1982, having the distinction of being the last fast jet squadron in the RAN. 805 Squadron was re-established in 2001 to operate the Kaman Super Seasprite as a replacement for helicopters currently in service, but problems with the helicopters saw the project cancelled and the squadron disbanded in 2008. History Royal Navy 805 Squadron was first formed as a Royal Navy Fleet Air Arm squadron in November 1940 at the RAF aerodrome at Abukir in Egypt. The Squadron operated Fairey Fulmars in a convoy protection role. The Squadron operated in the Western Desert until January 1941, when it transferred to Crete. The Squadron returned to Egypt and re-equipped with Brewster Buffalo fighters and in June 1941 these were replaced by the Grumman Martlett III. The Squadron disbanded in January 1943. The Squadron recommissioned in the UK for service in the Pacific Campaign, equipped with Supermarine Seafires, but saw no further service prior to the end of the war. Royal Australian Navy In August 1948, 805 Squadron was reformed as a Royal Australian Navy FAA squadron operating Hawker Sea Fury Mk II aircraft. The Squadron formed part of the 20th Carrier Air Group embarked on . During September 1951, 805 Squadron deployed to Korea, flying sorties for 64 days. Three 805 Squadron pilots were killed during the campaign. The battle honour "Korea 1951–52" was awarded to the squadron for this deployment. Following the retirement of the Sea Fury aircraft, the unit was disbanded on 26 March 1958. 805 Squadron reformed at Nowra on 31 March 1958, equipped with de Havilland Sea Venom FAW.53 all weather night fighters. 805 Squadron embarked on , as part of the 21st Carrier Air Group. The Squadron was again disbanded on 30 June 1963 and the aircraft transferred to B Flight, 816 Squadron. On 10 January 1968, 805 Squadron reformed, equipped with the McDonnell Douglas A-4G Skyhawk fighter. The VF-805 designation was used to conform with USN Squadron name system during the Skyhawk era. V=Fixed Wing, F=Fighter to denote the Fleet Defence role of the aircraft. The squadron operation from''Melbourne'' until 1982. On 28 February 2001, 805 Squadron reactivated, equipped with Kaman SH-2G(A) Super Seasprite helicopters. The Squadron completed First of Class Flight Trials aboard [[HMAS Parramatta (FFH 154)|HMAS Parramatta]], but did not reach operational status due to difficulties with integrating the helicopters' avionic systems. Following technical problems with the new helicopter, the squadron was relegated to minimal duties in 2005, grounded in 2006, and faced possible scrapping in early 2007. Efforts to rectify the technical problems were not successful and the project was cancelled in early 2008. As a result, 805 Squadron was disbanded on 26 June 2008. Aircraft RN service *Fairey Fulmar *Brewster Buffalo *Grumman Martlett III *Supermarine Seafire (Strike) RAN service *Hawker Sea Fury Mk II *de Havilland Sea Venom FAW.53 *McDonnell Douglas A4G Skyhawk *Kaman SH-2 Seasprite References External links *RAN website on 805 Squadron's history Category:Australian naval aviation Category:Military units and formations of Australia in the Korean War Category:800 series Fleet Air Arm squadrons Category:Military units and formations established in 1940